Mixed Signals
by BurningSky
Summary: After the War Harry and Draco take up teaching posistions within Hogwarts. Harry attempts to be civil towards a cold Draco, but will a drunken meeting clear up the mixed signals being received from Draco? One-Shot... story better than summary


**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books**

**I spent a week away from internet access, but had my laptop with me :) So I wrote a chapter for one of my longer stories and decided to wait to post and get some reviews on that before writing another chapter... So I wrote quite a few one shots to take up my time.**

**

* * *

**

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood in front of the desk that had once belonged to his old and now dead potions master Severus Snape but now belonged to the one and only Malfoy heir. Glancing around Harry could see that not much change in decoration had occurred in the room, but that was no surprise really, the potions master of Hogwarts after all did need his potions supplies... even if they were weird animals suspended in clouded liquids.

"Potter just that man I was looking for!"

"Yeah, I kinda gathered when you sent a student to say you wanted me to come in your office."

"Sit down and have a drink Potter," Draco said indicating the bottle of Firewhisky and glasses on the desk.

"It's Harry... Are you drunk Malfoy?"

"I liked it when you called me Draco... why'd you stop?"

"Err... You told me to stop calling you Draco last week," Harry replied with a confused look, "I'm not sure what you game is Malfoy, but I'm really not up for this game of yours."

"Well forget about that, you can call me Draco, I like the way you say my name... And I have no idea what game you are on about, but I do have a few in mind."

"I'm getting mixed signals Draco, I try being nice and you have a go at me, I try being distant and you invite me in for a drink... I don't know whether I'm coming or going with you?"

"Oh definitely the former,"

"Seriously Draco! What is this?" Harry shouts, his confusion getting the better of him causing his anger to flare slightly.

"This?" Draco asks as he looks at Harry, a slight red tinge appearing on his cheeks. "This is when I get drunk, and stop pretending I hate you. This is when I get drunk and end up telling you that I Draco Malfoy love you. This is when I get drunk and I end up practically begging you to take me now over this desk in front of us."

"I guess we haven't got to the last two just yet then?" Harry asked in between laughing.

"Is this a joke to you?" Draco asked, his embarrassment disappearing along with the redness on his cheeks behind the wall of anger to protect his softer side. "Even I don't stoop that low and laugh at people who are that honest with me," his voice raised with every word as he stood and walked round the desk to stand in front Harry. A silence filled the air as they both watched each other, neither breaking eye contact as emerald green and mercury grey locked onto each other.

Shock flowed through Draco as he felt Harry's lips slam against his, as Harry forcefully pushed back him into the wall behind, a small grunt escaping through his lips. Both eyes hidden behind eyelids as the kiss became more and more passionate, the need for air increasing, but neither daring to stop in case all of this was just a figment of their imagination... a dream.

"You're room or mine?" Harry asked as he pulled his lips off of Draco's and opted to trail kisses down the other male's jaw line and neck.

"There is a reason why I told the student to say I wanted you to _come_ in my office." Draco breathed heavily causing Harry to stop and look Draco in the face, a small smile pulling on Harry's face as he caught the twinkle in Draco's eyes, his lips forming a small 'o' shape as he pulled his wand out and locked the door.

"I'm a moaner," Draco mumbled through the kiss, Harry pulled away pausing briefly as he flicked his wand preventing any sound leaving the room with a silencing charm, before resuming where he had left off earlier and began attacking Draco's neck.

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like it? Review and let me know please :)**


End file.
